Accidental marriage
by GuardianOfDisney
Summary: When Hiccup and Jack both get invited to Rapunzels wedding in Vegas, they do some things they might regret later on. Getting drunk? No regrets. Marrying eachother? Regret. But when life gives you lemons, or a presumably straight husband in this case, you've got to make the best of it! Hijack, Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

You tried to protest, tell her it wasn't your thing. You would be fine with just staying at home and watching a movie. Astrid would have none of it.

'You're going with me to the wedding, end of discussion.'

'Astriiiiid' you whined giving her your best shot at puppy-dog eyes. She stared back at you, not breaking eye contact as she raised her eyebrow at you, giving a slightly agitated look

'You know those don't work on me, you're not spending your spring break like a hermit!'

'Why do you care how i spend spring break?'

'Because you're my friend and you need to get out'

She grips you by the shoulders and shakes you around a bit, looking you in the eye. It almost feels like shes staring directly into you soul, trying to persuade you without having to speak **a single** word.

'I care about you, and when i tell you this will do you good, you need to believe me, okay?'

You nod your head and avert your eyes to the ground, she takes this as her cue to let you go. With a simple nod in your direction she starts walking to the door. When she reaches for the doorknob, she looks back 'Pack your things, ill be back in an hour' she flashes a small smile and closes the door behind her.

You sigh and pull your suitcase out from under the bed. As soon as Astrid breached the subject of Rapunzels wedding, you knew there was no escaping it.

In the past years, Punzie always talked about some weird locations for her wedding, but this?

You, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, going to Las Vegas? To you it sounded as wacky as Dwayne Johnson riding a unicorn. But apparently your friend decided that this was a great plan and that your comfort zone would totally extend to **casinos** and parties.

With a reluctant attitude you pack your things into your suitcase, a pair of jeans and a shirt, a pajama, some toiletries and one stuffed animal. Most people would find sleeping with a stuffed animal at 17 a bit childish, but you don't care. Your mom made this dragon plushie for you when you were only a **couple** years old. At the time the dragon plush scared the living daylights out of you but over the years the button-eyed Nadder really grew on you, and now you cant imagine sleeping without it.

When you finish packing, you still have about 50 minutes left until Astrid is going to snatch you away from the comforts of your own home. You grab your phone from the nightstand and decide to sent a **message** to the soon-to-be bride.

_Hiccup: Hey_

You only have to wait a few seconds before you get a reply, you knew she would be on her phone, she always is.

_Rapunzel: Hey Hiccie!_

_Rapunzel: You're coming to the wedding, _**_right_**_? Pretty pretty pleeeeaaaaseeee?_

_Hiccup: Calm down, ill be there. Remind me who else will be there?_

_Rapunzel: YAY (^-^). Uhmm, there is you and Astrid and and of course Flynn, and Jack will be there and just some relatives..._

Flynn is Punzies fiance, hes tall, has a goatee and a thing with frying pans, something that your blond haired friend promised to explain sometime. You don't know Flynn very well but from what you gathered, he is a pretty decent guy.

You sort of know Jack already, you met him at your last birthday, Rapunzel brought him along. Poor guy, she dragged him around the house for hours trying to get him to **meet** everyone. Well, you guess you shouldn't't feel sorry for him, he did almost burn your house down last time, but according to his claims it was 'just an accident'.

Your train of thought is rudely interrupted by the **message** tone of your phone, you unlock it and check the new message.

_Rapunzel: You're going to _**_socialize_**_ on the party, right? no sulking around in the corner! ;)_

_Hiccup: Sure, ill try not to sulk, but it is part of the Hiccup flair, you're really going to miss out._

_Rapunzel: I think ill survive. besides, you cant sulk while your drunk!_

_Hiccup: Drunk?_

_Rapunzel: Nothing, gtg bye!_

_Hiccup: …:/_

She doesn't actually believe you're going to get drunk, right? You haven't gotten drunk in over a year, not since last time when you tried to stick your tongue down Astrids throat, that was a new low for you. Since then you swore to never drink more than one drink, in fear of trying to french your friends again.

You check the time again, there are still 40 minutes left to waste. Well, you guess you could raid your fridge before all the food goes bad, that would be a shame, right?

You walk down the stairs and as soon as you go through the door into the living room, you get a face full of fur. You fall back by the sudden collision with your German shepherd. Some drool drips onto your forehead as your pet tries to welcome you back from being upstairs for an hour, so clingy.

'Hey bud, yeah i missed you too, even though i wasn't even really gone' You try to push the massive dog of off your body, that is currently being pushed to the ground.

Toothless answers your pushing with more licking, barking and excitedly jumping on you.

'Toothless!' Once again you make an effort to get free of your over sized dog, a vain effort. Only when the door opens and Astrid walks in, will the shepherd release you from its hold. He runs to Astrid who, unlike you, was prepared for the dog, she keeps her footing as Toothless crashes into her and tries to jump up her leg.

'Aren't you a bit early?' you ask your blond haired friend.

'I heard Toothless bark from across the street. I figured you might need some help.'

'Yeah, i didn't expect him' You walk over to the dog and pet his head 'but that's alright bud, you just wanted to greet me, didn't ya?' Toothless replies with a big lick across your hand 'Ah, Toothless!' you try to shake the dog drool off your hand.

'So, are you all packed up and ready to go?'

'I guess so'

'Well then let's get on the road, this is going to be a long drive'

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, chapter one of my first fully self-written story!<strong>

**I hope you like it!**

**You can always leave request in my inbox for an awfully written story :/**

**Help/criticism is always appreciated!**

**P.S I still need a beta-reader for this, any volunteers?**


	2. Chapter 2

You tried to calm her down, make her wait a few more minutes. You just needed a little bit more time. But that didn't stop her excitement.

"C'mon Jack!" Your sister grabs your large hand with her tiny ones and attempts to drag you out of your room, nearly making you to trip and fall to the ground. You pull back a bit to make her stop in her tracks and look up at you.

"Calm down, pipsqueak! I'm still packing my stuff." You ruffle your sister's hair and she glares at you through the bangs you just messed up.

She's mad at you only for a split-second though, because she immediately goes back to her bubbly, bouncing self in a blink of an eye.

"Hurry up! I can't wait much longer to see Rapunzel!" she nearly shouts and starts hopping in place.

You smile at the excitement of your baby sister. You're really excited to see Rapunzel again as well.

Last time you saw her was at Hiccup's birthday, when she announced her engagement. You were really startled by the news; in fact, you were so startled that you knocked over one of the candles on the table. The universe hates you and loves to play your luck, so of course the candle set the tablecloth alight. You nearly made the whole house go up in flames.

You're pretty sure Hiccup is still mad at you and probably holds a grudge about it.

"Why don't you go sit in the car? I'll be there in a few minutes," you tell your little sister, and she nods quickly before heading to the car. You chuckle and go back to your room, continuing your attempt in stuffing even more unnecessary items in your already full bag.

…

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," you sing this ridiculous song in the falsest tone that is humanly possible; all to annoy your sister.

You flail your arm which is grasping your milkshake about, nearly spilling the contents.

You pulled over at McDonalds a couple minutes ago. Partly because your sister was hungry, and partly so you could sing this properly, with a milkshake in hand.

It seems the sister-shaming operation is working, judging by the tone of her voice when she practically whines your name.

"Jack, stop! Please! This song is awful and you seriously suck at singing!"

"Nope," you say popping the 'p'! Why should you? This is too much fun! You smirk at you sister and return to your obnoxiously loud singing.

"Can this get any worse?!" your sister cries to nobody in particular. She drops her face into her palms in shame, hoping people won't think she's related to you. You think for a while before replying.

"Well..."

She snaps her head up in horror, her eyes wide and face scrunched up in disbelief. "No. No Jack. Absolutely not! Don't you dare!"

But it's too late. Big brothers live to embarrass the life of their younger siblings, and that's what you're gonna do. You crank up the volume and roll the window down.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like it's better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours," you belt the lyrics out at the top of your lungs, unknowingly turning a few heads your way.

You stop before a red light, still singing.

You throw in some half-assed dance moves, or rather, attempts at dance moves. It's hard to drive and be a fabulous dancer at the same time. While serenading your sister with your absolutely poor singing, you turn your head to your left, looking at the car next to you.

You immediately freeze, stopping your singing mid-sentence and your mouth hangs open. The windows of the car next to you are rolled down too, and you notice the guy staring at you from the passenger seat.

Your eyes grow wide, and your face turns red in a millisecond. It's not just some guy; it's Hiccup, looking at you with a mix of confusion and horror.

Your face still burning, you give him a little uncomfortable smile while rolling up the window and turning down the volume as fast as you can.

Goddamnit stupid traffic light, turn green already, c'mon. Now would be a good time! Goddamn.

As if the traffic light gods (if there were any) heard you, the light changes from red to green and you take off as fast as possible.

"Who was that?" your sister asks, looking at you with confusion and relief in her brown eyes. The relief was probably because you had finally stopped your singing and her ears were blessed with the ability of hearing again. For a second you almost forgot she was there.

"Hiccup. Rapunzel's friend, remember?"

"Was he the guy whose house you almost set on fire?"

You let out a small chuckle. Of course she would bring that up. She's never going to let you live that one down. "The one and only." You smirk at her and she rolls her eyes at you.

She shifts her attention to the trees seemingly blurring together at the speed you're going at. You turn the volume up again and focus on the road ahead of you.

…

"Em, psst. Wake up Em, only a couple of minutes."

You softly poke the side of your sleeping sister. "Emma, we're almost at the hotel." You continue trying to wake up your sister.

The soft poking soon turns into jabbing.

"Emma, wake up or die laughing." You look at her with a smirk when you see her face. Eyes shut, brows furrowed, jaw clenched with her lips pursed. All in a futile attempt to stop herself from laughing so badly.

"You have destined your fate, princess. Prepare!" You begin tickling her sides until she can't hold herself together no more.

"Jack! Stop! You know- I hate tickling!" she tries to say between her laughs. She tries to push your hand away and scoot further away from you and the same time. "Cant stop, won't stop~" You continue to somehow manage tickling your fighting sister and driving in a straight line at the same time.

You stop the tickling when you can see the hotel coming into sight. "Almost there." Emma tries to catch her breath after almost being tickled to death and glares at you before looking to the hotel, her eyes widening at the sight of it.

"That's where were staying?" She looks up at the tall building in awe. "It's so fancy!" You chuckle again and tell her, "It sure is, lil' sis. You should thank Rapunzel when you see her. She paid for this all."

Emma doesn't look at you, instead fixes her gaze on the fancy hotel with an excited gleam in her eyes. "I will. But first, I want to explore the hotel!"

You park the car into the massive parking lot and unfasten your seatbelt. Your sister does the same and jumps out of the car. She skips ahead of you and you follow your overly happy little sister.

You look back when you hear another car coming. A quite familiar car. You can vaguely make out Hiccup and some girl from the dark windows of the car.

You catch up with Emma, praying they didn't see you and hoping Emma won't see them. But against your wishes, Emma turns around and spots Hiccup. "Jack, look! It's Hiccup!"

Emma shouts the auburnette's name and starts waving. You quickly push her around the corner desperately praying that they, again, didn't see you. Your sister looks at you confused. "Why couldn't I say hello to Hiccup?" You think about what you should say for a moment. Choosing your words carefully. If you tell her it would be embarrassing, she would probably smirk evilly and drag Hiccup's body over there. If you don't come up with a good reason, she would still probably drag him. So you settle with a simple answer.

"Just 'cause."

"Just 'cause? That's not a good answer."

"Well it's the only answer you're getting, pipsqueak." You ruffle your sister's hair again, making her give you the evil eye.

"Now, do you want to explore or not?" Her agitated stance immediately turns to excitement again, the glare melting off her face as she grabs your hand and starts running to the hotel, dragging you behind her.

"Lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 2.<strong>

**I threw in some embarrassment because let's face it Jack is an embarrassing little shit.**

**So yeah, thanks for reading and following :)**


End file.
